a long lost freind
by winged dragon tamer 126
Summary: while hosting his battel city tornament seto runs into an old forgotten freind. what will this bring? lots of diolog


Yugi Mouto and his group of friends were walking through Seto Kiba's battle city tournament. It was the second day of the dueling competition and Joey's confidence was through the roof. "man no one can beat me im on fire "Joey said with excitement. "calm down dude you only have one locater card, and that's because you beat rex raptor.""shud-up Tristan I don't see you duelin' anyone!!" Joey said with annoyance. Then they past by a group of people. "looks like a duel is going on ""ya yug no kiddin" "hey how about we take a break and watch guys" "ok Tea " said Yugi and Joey . so they walked over to see the duel. "ok you bug I'll let my tyrant dragon card finish you off!! " With that a blaze of fire was seen then Weevil Underwood lost the mach. "No!!! How could my precious insects loose?? And to a girl too... ""I think you owe me a locater card you can keep your insect queen. Im sure somebody has a use for it. "After that Weevil handed over his locater card. "Well that's three down three to go". Then the girl walked away from the crowd. "Aww man we missed the duel "Tristan said with disappointment. As the crowd of spectators dispersed Yugi noticed a rare hunter was following the girl. The rare hunter got a pipe and was about to hit the girl when Yugi yelled "hey girl watch out!! "with that the girl turned and faced the hunter. He rushed at her with the pipe in hand. "is she stupid or something she isn't moving !!" Tristan declared. At the last moment the girl calmly turned and stuck out her foot tripping the rare hunter. Then she looked down over the now grounded rare hunter. "seeking to take my tyrant dragon are you? Well if you want it learn how to fight." then the rare hunter took his leave. Tea walked up to the girl and asked, "are you ok? "holly cow that was awesome dude how did you do that??" "man I thought you were a goner for sure "exclaimed Tristan and Joey. The girl gave them a passive look and said, "im just fluid and calm when I fight is all ". Yugi held out his hand and said," Im Yugi Mouto and these are my friends Joey, Tea, and Tristan." The girl shook his hand and replied," hi Yugi my name is Sara Netagawa nice to meet your acquaintance. " "So you were the champion at duelist kingdom were you? Sara asked Yugi, "Yup Joey came in second place too. "That's cool." "So Sara are you new to dueling? ""No im actually the champion of the American dueling cup." With that everyone exclaimed with surprise "You're an American ?!?! What about your last name? ""It's my father's last name duh" After walking for another hour or so the group ran into Seto Kiba. "Hey Kiba did you finally get your head from outta ya ass" Joey asked dauntingly. "Hey Wheeler have you finally beaten someone without Yugi's help or are you just as much a loser as always." "Shut your mouth Kiba." Then Joey held up his recently won locater card. " See I have one locater card! "Joey said triumphantly. "And that's something to brag about? You really are a pathetic twit Wheeler. I hold two locater cards, besides I bet you beat some novice like Rex Raptor or Weevil Underwood." Then from behind Joey Seto heard a voice he had did not recognize. It was Sara, who was growing tired of this ass-hole belittling one of her newly made friends. "Ha and you think two locater cards are something to brag about you jerk! "Sara then stepped out of the group and stood her ground. Seto glared at her with an angry look and she stared right back at him. "I have three locater cards jack so I guess that makes me better than you huh?" Seto could not believe this. Here was a girl about an inch taller than Tea with blue jeans and a black tee shirt on, along with some boots and a chain on her hip, and a black as night trench coat that went to her ankles. She had hazel eyes of a shad he had never seen before, and chocolate brown hair that reached to her lower back. This girl that looked as if she was not of any importance was telling him off. She so dared as to stare at him with such challenge in her eyes. "Who the hell are you?" Seto snapped. "The name is Sara Netagawa, what of it ??" "Well I've never heard of you so you must be another amateur." Sara took a pause to laugh at this guy who though he was next to god. Who thought he was better than her and her friends. "You think I'm an amateur huh? I could have sworn the amount of locater cards we have say otherwise..." ,Sara said with a snicker. Seto gave her a disgusted and hateful look. " You have some nerve talking to me like that". "Is that so? Or am I just right?" Meanwhile Yugi and the gang are watching this argument with interest. "Ok fine, Kiba was it... if you're so high and mighty how about a duel? "Please... I despise wasting my time on people who aren't worthy duelist." And with that Seto walked away. "Ya keep walking you candy—ass basterd!!" Sara then turned her attention to Yugi. "Do you know that ray of sunshine?", Sara said sarcastically. "Actually you could say we're rivals.", Yugi replied "oh I see", Sara replied. But then Sara became distracted by her own thoughts. That boy... why do I think I've seen him before. Where do I know him from? "Hey Tea..." "Yah Sara what is it?" "What was that jerks full name?" Sara questioned. "Seto Kiba why do you ask?" "Oh no reason", Sara insisted. Seto... that name... it's definitely familiar. I need to find out how I know him or else it will bother me forever. As it started to grow dark Seto's face appeared on every TV screen in the city. "For those of you who are still participants in my tournament it is growing dark so head to the hotel by the arcade and rest. We will continue the tournament tomorrow."with that said the TVs turned off. No I won't rest until I know... ,Sara thought. "I guess we should go to the hotel" ,Yugi said. As the group stared to walk Sara stood still. "Hey Sara come on" Tristan cried. "Go ahead I'll catch up later" Sara replied. Then Sara bolted off toward the Kiba Corporation building. Let's find memories Seto. After ten minutes of running she arrived at the door. She headed in. "excuse me miss" Sara addressed the clerk, "seeing as Mr.Kiba is not that busy may I see him?" the clerk called Seto's office, "sir there is someone who wishes to see you. Should I send her in?" "Go ahead", Seto replied Sara stepped into the office with energy and anxiety. "HEMORDA!!!" Seto quickly turned his chair to face Sara. He stood with a twisted look of confusion. "You how...how did you know that name??" Seto I... It's me..." Sara looked at the floor I...I can't believe it's really you...Seto Hemorda. Seto's thoughts raced in his head, nobody not even that basterd Gozaburo knows my real name. Who is this girl?!?! How douse she know who I am?!?! Seto you have a little brother named Mokuba. You were orphaned at age 10. You got adopted by Gozaburo Kiba. Your original name is Seto Hemorda. Seto grabbed Sara by the shoulders and looked into her eyes with utter confusion. "WHO ARE YOU?!?! TELL ME!!! HOW DO YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT ME???? ARE YOU A STALKER OR SOMETHING?!?!" Seto cried. It's me think hard Seto. My name is Sara Netagawa, she said slowly. I went to the same orphanage as you. We use to be friends. It's been seven years Seto... Seto stared to think then in a flash it all came back to him. But he also remembered a news report that aired shortly after his adoption. The news caster said that day "from cradle to collage orphanage burned down today because of an electrical fire. All the children and half the staff were killed. "Sara I now know why I forgot about you..." Seto said. Because you were supposedly killed in the fire, along with everybody else" Seto continued. "True. I still bear the scars of the incident on my back. I was the only one who escaped... I've lived in a small town for the last seven years." Then a tear rolled down her left cheek. "I just feel so good to know its you. To see a familiar face." "Hey Sara where is your brother?" "He's gone along with everyone else..." more tears come to her eyes. Sara quickly wipes them away to hide her pain of her loss. "im sorry I didn't mean to bring back such memories" Seto said. "No its ok I've gotten over it pretty much." Then Sara stared to walk out the door. She paused and turned to face Seto. "You have changed Seto and not for the better... I can sense it and so I will take my leave. It's been nice seeing you again." But before she could exit the room Mokuba rushed in. "Seto all the duelist have made it to the hotel but one, a Sara Netagawa." "Umm Mokuba... I'm right here." Mokuba turned to Sara "What are you doing here??" but then he paused "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME??" Mokuba said with confusion. "Mokuba this is Sara from the orphanage remember she was the best fighter there" Seto explained. "So Seto you remember that about me huh?" "Yes it's what made you so memorable you use to give the manager of the place constant problems too." Then with a chuckle Mokuba said," oh ya now I remember." "So I guess we need to get going to the hotel and rest" Sara said. And with that Sara, Seto, and Mokuba left to the hotel.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
It was now 2:30pm and Sara had collected four locater cards. Joey had three, Seto and Yugi had five. All of them were dispersed about the city. Seto then ran into Sara on his travels. "So Seto see you in the finals" "whatever Sara. Just know this I did not come here to loose. I will show no mercy." "see to it that you don't".  
  
THE BATTEL CITY FINALS RESULTS AND DISCLAMER  
  
now I know you don't get to read about the duels but if I did write about the duels this would take dammed near a year. And here is my disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of its characters but I do own this story and the character "Sara Netagawa ".   
  
In first place: Yugi Mouto In second place: Seto Kiba In third place: Sara Netagawa In fourth place: Joey Wheeler  
  
ONE MONTH AFTER THE BATTEL CITY TORNAMENT  
  
Sara had just arrived at Seto's home to say hi and celebrate to Mokuba's birthday. "Hey Moki whats up? Here I got this for your birthday." Sara then handed Mokuba a gift wrapped with shinny silver paper "thanks Sara" "no problem Moki" Sara said with a smile. "Moki where is your brother?" "Upstairs in his room" "Is he busy?" "No" "Ok I'll go get him"As Sara walked up the stairs Mokuba started to chant: "Sara and Seto sitting' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G ""what the hell?" Sara thought to herself in confusion. "Guess I'll ask seto what that's all about". Sara knocked on Seto's room door. "Come in" Seto's voice replied. Sara entered and closed the door behind her. "Well I'm here thanks for inviting me" "don't mention it" Seto was sitting on his bed and Sara sat next to him and looked him in his ice blue eyes. "Seto?" "Yes Sara?" "Why is Mokuba chanting "Seto and Sara sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G?" Sara asked curiously. Then with an extremely light blush seto smiled his first smile in seven years. 


End file.
